A wireless communication system can be utilized to provide wireless access to various communication services (e.g., voice, video, data, messaging, content broadcast, etc.) for users of the system. Wireless communication systems can operate according to a variety of network specifications and/or standards, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA). These specifications and/or standards use different modulation techniques, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Multi-Carrier CDMA (MC-CDMA), Single-Carrier CDMA (SC-CDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA), and so on.
Users can use communication devices (e.g., mobile phone, electronic tablet or pad, etc.) to access a wireless communication network to, for example, perceive (e.g., watch and/or listen to) a program being streamed to the communication device. In wireless communication networks (e.g., cellular networks), when a program is being streamed, continuously streaming traffic of the program at a constant low bitrate can cause significant inefficiencies in resource utilization, as the communication device can be constantly using the wireless communication channel (e.g., dedicated channel (DCH)), whose available bandwidth can be significantly underutilized due to the relatively low constant-bitrate streaming.
Another issue relating to wireless communications to communication devices involves image sizes in relation to high-resolution images. Different communication devices can have different screen dimensions. When content that includes a visual image is being downloaded from a server to a communication device, the visual image may have a relatively high resolution, which can result in transmission of a relatively large amount of data to the communication device. However, the communication device receiving the content, including the high-resolution visual image, may have a relatively small screen size. As a result, transmission of the relatively large amount of data representing the high-resolution visual image can be wasteful and unnecessary, since the screen size of the communication device is too small to fully display the high-resolution visual image in its original size.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of wireless communication networks, and is not intended to be exhaustive.